Time and Again
by JMK758
Summary: Seamus O'Cathain has an idea for boosting the morale of the crew, but someone is determined to kill them instead! A secret is revealed, and the cost for its concealment is high indeed. Deathfic. Violence.
1. True Love Ways

Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek Enterprise, the characters and situations except as noted below are reserved by Paramount Studios.

Seamus O'Cathain (O-Ca-tain') and Tia Anlor (Ahn'-lor) are my own creations. Seamus appeared in 'Casting Call' and 'Small Time.' You should read 'Casting Call' to better appreciate the events referred to here. Jennifer Farber was introduced briefly in 'Roses & Thorny'.

The musical references here are from 'The Buddy Holly Collection'. 'Elvis Presley's Number One Hits', Dancin' & Romancin' in the 50's & 60's. Captain Archer's contribution is from the 'Man of LaMancha' medley by Scott Bakula as presented in the 'Quantum Leap' soundtrack, 'A Whole New World' is from Walt Disney's "Aladdin" and 'Only He' is from Andrew Lloyd Webber's 'Starlight Express'. All rights reserved.

This is the 11th story in this series, the others being 'Golden Girl'; 'A Few Words'; 'Glistni'; 'Small Time'; 'Acquisition'; 'What Do I Do Now?'; 'For Want of Kilyiis'; 'Daasii'; 'Noblesse Oblige' and 'Roses and Thorny'. This story takes place about 3 weeks after 'Roses and Thorny', and Tia has been on the Enterprise for about five months.

Rating: R for scenes of graphic violence.

Time and Again

By JMK758

Prologue

Phlox entered Sick Bay, the lights coming on as he passed the doorway. It was very late evening, and he was technically off duty – as if a Doctor could ever be 'off duty'. He was only there to feed some of his 'pets' before accepting an invitation. It has been a very pleasant evening, made even more so by the company of Elizabeth Cutler. The young human woman had made her interest and affections well known months ago, and to tell the truth he was very flattered, and not just a little pleased. He hoped that he could keep this affection alive, but one knew so little about humans. Perhaps some advice from his old friend Dr. Lucas would be in order.

Opening a cold storage unit, he removed a prepared plate containing several selections of meat, and started to make his 'rounds'.

But just as he lifted the lid on one of the cases, he became aware of a presence, and turned to see a crewman standing behind him, holding high a gleaming blade nearly 30 centimeters long. That alone registered before the man brought the huge knife down, plunging the blade deeply into his chest!

Phlox gasped, staggering back onto the table, upsetting everything as it crashed to the floor under him. He stared at the blade protruding from his chest in disbelief as the crewman knelt beside him as they both heard the Sick Bay door slide open.

Crewwoman Dina Samuels stepped in, stopping dead at the sight of the Chief Medical Officer on his back, the blade still buried in his chest and his attacker kneeling over him. The crewman yanked the huge knife out and turned to her.

Panic stricken, she turned and rushed for the door even as she heard a '_woosh_', and pain exploded in her back as the blade impaled her with a sickening '_thunk'_. Driven into the bulkhead beside the door with the force of the impact, she collapsed against it, searing pain in her back stealing her breath.

Phlox could not help, his hands pressed to the gaping wound, trying to keep from losing more blood.

Dina heard the other crewman behind her; and with agonizing force the blade was wrenched out of her back. She was swung about and slammed into the bulkhead. She just barely saw the man's face as the gory blade came down hard, burying itself deep in her chest! She cried out, falling back against the bulkhead, and the blade was yanked out in a gush of red blood.

Her hands flew up to cover the deep wound, trying to staunch the flow as she gasped, her breath wheezing sickeningly as she felt blood start to fill her lung. The dripping blade came down again with brutal force over her left breast, plunging deep and piercing her heart.

Dina Samuels slid silently to the deck, the blood pouring from her back leaving a gory trail along the wall.

Chapter One

True Love Ways

At 2000 hours the Mess Hall had been converted again into a film room, but rather than the usual Tuesday evening fare, the crew assembled this evening for an usual treat. Ensign Ann Anderson, who normally manned the situation board at the rear of the bridge, had in her spare time compiled a rare collection of musical performances from about 200 years ago.

On the wide screen were being presented a collection of the works of the pioneers in the field of music known as 'rock-and-roll'. Bill Haley & his Comets started the show, telling everyone they were going to 'Rock around the Clock.' Little Richard, Jerry Lee Lewis, Connie Francis, Diana Ross and the Supremes, The Four Tops, Hank Ballard, Elvis Presley, Buddy Holly and the Crickets, the Dave Clark Five, the Beatles, Gladys Knight and The Pips and many others were all on the bill for what promised to be a memorable show. The production had scarcely to be announced before seats started filling with the enthusiasts and the curious.

In roughly the middle of the dark, crowded room Commander Charles Tucker III sat with his very close companion Tia Anlor on his right, while Ensign Hoshi Sato was between her and Lt. Seamus O'Cathain. Before them sat Ensigns Travis Mayweather and Jennifer Farber; next to Elizabeth Cutler who had saved a seat for Dr. Phlox. Behind them sat Captain Jonathan Archer and a rather bemused Science Officer T'Pol, who was there to observe this cultural phenomenon from two centuries past and its interest for modern humans. Lt. Reed, seated beside her with a no-longer-apprehensive Ann Anderson, had absolutely no trouble enjoying either the entertainment or the company of the very attractive brunette.

The only one, however, who was not quite into the entertainment, was Tia Anlor. Hailing from a planet without any history of the rather energetic music, and only just barely comfortable with modern English, the Auran girl was struggling to comprehend the often mystifying lyrics such as 'Be-bob-a-lula', while the enthusiastic 'Great balls of fire' left her completely mystified. She could see that everyone around her was really enjoying themselves, many of them actually dancing in their seats to some of the more energetic selections, but she simply could not understand how 'she could be my butter cup,' or why he was 'all shook up.'

Hoshi leaned over to her mystified friend. "What's wrong?" She whispered under the music.

"I know not. Understand English I do – almost – but this I do not! The four young men with the long hair and the brown suits calling for Help; the man talking so fast about maybelline and a cadillac… "

"Maybe this would be a good time to turn on the Universal Translator." Tia shrugged, taking the small device from the pouch she carried on the belt of her short red dress. Perhaps if she heard the lyrics in Auran…

When Buddy Holly finished leading them through a rollicking 'Rock around with Ollie Vee' she turned off the device and put it away, leaning over to whisper to Hoshi. "It does help not."

Trip put his arm around her to draw her close enough so he could tell her quietly "This is a special kind of music. They used to call Holly's music 'Rockabilly'."

"Rock a who-ee?"

He laughed. "No, rock-a-billy."

"I know what is a 'billy'; he your Assistant is, but what 'rocka' to do with him has?"

Trip just barely kept his chuckle low. "No, it's a combination of 'rock' and 'hillbilly'." Tia looked up at him, now monumentally mystified. Hoshi, on her other side, leaned in on them.

"Give up; it's just not going to work." Trip smiled, admitting that it was just too high an uphill battle.

Halfway through Elvis Presley's 'Hound Dog' Tia was sure she was getting it, and whispered to Hoshi "She a dog is? Is that what meant you when mad you were about Lt. O'Cathain and the 'bitch'?" Hoshi had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the somewhat embarrassing memory.

"No; that's very different."

She would have explained a bit further had the aforementioned O'Cathain not put his arm about her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. She hardly minded the closeness, taking the opportunity to cuddle closer to him, deciding her friend would either get it or not, but either way she just wanted to enjoy the 'concert'.

But a few minutes later, while Bobby Day was enthusiastically describing the activities of 'Rockin Robin', she became unavoidably aware of a lot of activity at her left hip, and looked over with no little surprise to see Tia dancing about in her seat, clearly enjoying herself. She caught her friend's look. "I it _gave up_ trying to understand."

"With 'rock & roll', you pretty much just have to."

x

After Connie Francis lamented the antics of her tormentor, 'Stupid Cupid', the Platters slowed things down a little to tell people of their dream come true, their one and 'Only You'. Tia, holding Trip's hand, started running her fingertip in time to the music along his wrist, petting the pulse point, feeling the man grow gradually tenser beside her. She kept it up, knowing from her 'researches' and from very personal experience with the man just how it was starting to affect him. She could not see his face well in the dim light of the screen, but the more she petted that spot and higher with her fingertip, the more tense she felt his body become; until finally he drew his hand away, putting it behind her and raising it up her back under her long golden hair to her neck.

Under cover of her hair, while the Crew-Cuts serenaded the crew with 'Earth Angel' he ran one finger slowly up the side of her neck, and was gratified at her sharp gasp and a sudden tensing of her own body. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading silently as she tried to whisper, but her voice was stolen as a trembling wave chased itself through her body. He smiled at her, knowing what was happening to her was about the same as she had been for so long doing to him, but several times more intense, and no one who was not intimately familiar with the spot as a ultra-sensitive erogenous zone for an Auran would find anything unusual at the touch.

Hoshi, however, did notice something as, over the slightly softened music she heard soft but very erratic gasping, and turned in concern to see Tia sitting very stiffly, her hands clutching her bare knees beyond the hem of her red dress hard enough to turn hands and knees yellow even in the dim light. She leaned in close. "What's wrong?"

The Auran's answer was a bleat about two octaves too high before she managed to whisper as softly as she could: "He my sulyas _salyn_ making is!" She looked at the other woman pleadingly. "_Knows_ it he does!" Hoshi looked at what Trip's finger was doing just below her right ear, and it didn't take her a moment to understand. Just the look in the young woman's eyes was enough. She smiled at her friend.

"Enjoy."

"My alyes _explode_ are going to." Tia exclaimed with quiet but mounting desperation. Hoshi glanced at the indicated spots on the Auran's sharply rising and falling chest, seeing that the golden girl's responses were quite evident indeed against the close material of the dress. "Vlis – _Stop_ make him qual – please! Qualsia! Know how I do _nyasi_." She gasped sharply, shuddering, and grasped her knees even more tightly as she trembled for many long seconds, her breath chaotic as she struggled to keep quiet. Finally, after many long seconds, she leaned against Trip with a sigh, trying not to make it evident that she had virtually collapsed.

Hoshi smiled again as she returned to cuddling against Seamus. "Like I said," she whispered quietly into his chest, "'enjoy'."

x

The concert started taking on a distinctly romantic tone. When Phil Phillips started inviting everyone to come with him to the 'Sea of Love', couples drew closer together, very willing to make the trip. Tia, hearing how Buddy Holly urged everyone to hold close while he told them 'Words of Love', and seeing the way Jennifer Farber cuddled closer to Travis in the seats in front of them, found a very comfortable position very close to Trip. And when Frankie Avalon started appealing to 'Venus', it was clear he was not alone in his prayers. When he asked for 'a lovely girl with sunlight in her hair, and take the brightest stars up in the skies and place them in her eyes'; she looked up to him with her own eyes of gold and Trip shared with her a very special smile. Then, as Buddy Holly told his beloved about their 'True Love Ways' everyone in the room knew the same feelings. When Elvis Presley 'lamented' that he 'Can't Help Falling In Love' he was joined by almost all the hearts in the room.

But when Elvis appeared one final time to urge lovers to 'Love me tender' Tia heard Shar-les singing very, very softly to her above her golden head as she cuddled closer to the taller man. "Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go," he sang to his beloved, holding her closer in his embrace. "You have made my life complete, and I love you so," he sang quietly for her alone, and she knew he spoke from the depths of his heart. "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill…" she would do it with all her power. "for my darling, I love you, and I always will." Oh, if she could only make it forever. "Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart;" she would, with all her heart and soul. "for its there that I belong, and we'll never part." Oh, never! Please, never! "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill, for my darling, I love you, and I always will. Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine…" oh, yours always! "I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time." Please – all my life! Please! "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill, for my darling, I love you, and I always will." When the last notes faded she looked up to him, seeing in his eyes everything that was in her soul.

"Kuuurliss mongeer desuuur katis makarii?"

He did not know what she said, nor did he need to. He kissed her.

xxx xxx

Ann Anderson stepped into her refresher from the larger room of her quarters, her mind only upon a hot shower. She was looking forward to indulging in a long and leisurely session. In an enclosed environment she did not have to worry about wasting water, and could continue until she was satisfied. It had been a wonderful evening, and she had enjoyed it immensely. Putting together the music for the evening had been challenging, but infinitely rewarding, even if she were doing so in the background. Now, after a hot shower, she would be ready to curl up in her bed. Just as she was about to reach in to turn the tap, she heard a sound behind her and started to turn.

The hand clutched her throat so tightly she could not make a sound, her breath completely stopped. She was forced back and slammed against the cylindrical stall, her head cracking hard against the unyielding supporting metal. She barely saw the tall man in Starfleet jumpsuit before a searing pain ripped into her ribs just below her right breast. Looking down over the choking hand as she tried to grab the powerful arm she was horrified to see a thick blade at least 28 centimeters long and covered in red blood, her blood, being pulled out of her chest.

She tried to fight him, to scream for help, to block the deadly thrust as the blade was slammed into her again, this time higher and upward into her heart. There was less pain this time, more the blunt force of the knife slammed into her as she stared in disbelief, fighting ineffectually against his strength as her blood poured out of the two deep wounds. She couldn't even draw a breath as the blade was viciously twisted, and she was never aware that it had severed the aorta of her heart. When it was pulled out a fountain of blood gushed out from the vital organ and her blood pressure dropped so swiftly that she lost consciousness instantly, everything going black.

Ann Anderson, moments before so happy and content, did not even feel her body slip down the stall. She was dead before she reached the deck.


	2. Proposal

Chapter Two

Proposal

The Mess Hall, at oh-seven-hundred, had long since been returned to its usual purpose, and the crewmembers who had seen the previous evening's entertainment in person were engaging in friendly torment with those who, due to limits in space and duties, had to defer the pleasure for an evening, with stories of 'what they had missed'.

There would, of course, be a later presentation this evening, such was only fair, but for now the concerns of the morning were breakfast and upcoming duty shifts.

Hoshi Sato brought her tray over to her usual table where she, along with Tia Anlor and Ensign Elizabeth Cutler, both of Life Sciences, normally shared meals, lately with Trip, Shamus and Malcolm. Tia was already there, having just beaten her by a matter of seconds, and the Linguist hid a smile as she noticed how carefully the young Auran seated herself.

"So…" Hoshi began, setting her tray down and sitting opposite the girl. "How's your sulyas now?"

"_Exhausted_!" Tia exclaimed, looking up at her in mock accusation. "You help were _nyasi_."

Hoshi grinned "Believe me, from the look in your eyes, you wouldn't have wanted me to help."

Tia looked down, but then met her eyes again when she was sure she would not blush. "Right you are, but _tired_ I am."

"When did you get to bed?"

She smiled. "To bed, 2245. To finish?" She looked at the chronometer. "Fifty five minutes ago."

"_You made love for nearly seven hours_?"

"Did you not?" Tia asked 'innocently', but Ensign Liz Cutler's arrival cut off Hoshi's answer. Liz set down the tray with a 'good morning' that tried very hard to pretend it wasn't somber. She sat down with about the same level of pretense.

'Well, I don't have to ask who didn't get any last night.' Hoshi thought, schooling her expression. Not for anything would she _ever_ say it out loud. "Any word from Phlox?" He had not arrived all evening, much to Liz's disappointment.

"Not a trickle. Maybe someone developed a hangnail." She bit it back. "Forget I said that, that was catty. You know, he's a Doctor, he's going to be busy, and it is not like we actually _have_ anything going on, we just agreed to have an evening together and maybe it's my own fault setting my sights on someone like him because a Denobulan who does not like to be touched is not going to be big on cuddling but _damn it_, just _once_ I'd like to _hope_ –." She bit back her breathless rant as she saw Lts. Reed & O'Cathain arrive.

"What would you like to hope?" Malcolm Reed asked solicitously of his friend.

"Nothing." She replied, looking down at her breakfast. Seamus, sitting down next to Hoshi, was about to give her a good-morning kiss, and was surprised to feel her push him away below the level of the table.

For a moment there was an awkward silence, the two men knowing there was something wrong but having no idea what, nor how to help, so Reed spoke up as quickly as he could: "So, what did you think of the music?"

"I liked it." Hoshi said with false brightness, taking Seamus' hand briefly under the level of the table.

"You seem to have been having a good time." Reed observed to Tia with a grin. "I saw you dancing about. For a minute I thought we were going to wind up in an old time Revivalist meeting." She was about to answer, but stopped, not knowing what to say to this perplexing observation.

"Will you _stop_ that?" Hoshi exclaimed. "You know, sometimes I think you do that on purpose."

He smiled. "Maybe I do." He looked at Tia. "You know, you're cute when you're flummoxed."

"Better not let Trip hear you say that." Liz observed.

"He's not the jealous type." Reed looked about. "By the way, where is he?"

"Shar-les very tired is."

"Yes, he was up all night lubricating some systems."

Neither man knew why Tia and Liz almost fell to the floor in hysterics.

x

Before they could recover their composure the room exploded into spontaneous applause, and everyone not part of the initial outburst looked to the door to see a very embarrassed Ann Anderson covering her face to hide, though she did peek out between spread fingers at the celebrants. When she could put her hands down she thanked everyone, partially torn between wishing she was not a spectacle and reveling in the adulation. "Speech! Speech!" Some wags called from various parts of the room.

"Thank you, everyone. Like I said last evening, I'm a woman of few words, and the word is 'no'." Several laughed; her closer friends led another round of applause, which she tried to wave down while secretly hoping she would not get them to stop. "I'm just happy everyone enjoyed themselves. For those who missed it, the next show is 2000 hours this evening." A final spattering of applause died down enough for the woman to get her breakfast from the buffet table.

"That was nice." Liz Cutler observed to her friends when the room quieted.

"Everyone appreciates it when someone goes out of their way to make others feel good." Reed replied. "She put it together on her own time, just so people could have a good time."

"I idea had no, what music was you liked." Tia said.

"Last night's was pretty antique; two centuries, but still a lot of fun. I have to admit I was not really an enthusiast, but it was good."

"What is the music like on your planet?" Seamus asked.

"Different. On Aura, different it much is." She looked around, slightly uncomfortable. "I wish some I had." She finished wistfully.

"I'd love to have heard some."

"So I would. Favorites many I had; miss them I do."

"What favorites?" Under the table he felt a boot press firmly against his leg. He looked at Hoshi, but was not about to change the subject – not when doing so could not fail to be obvious.

Tia smiled slightly. "One I had; favorite very. Sing it to myself I sometimes do; when alone I am."

"How does it go?"

The golden girl closed her eyes, taking a relaxing breath, and started to sing softly in her native Auran. With the UT off, they heard the words and melody, but did not understand; and they very quickly decided they did not need to.

It was well that the young woman sang with eyes closed, for if she had seen the expressions on the faces of her friends she could not have continued. Where her normal tones had been described as 'ear candy' by several, her voice was now nothing short of astonishing, and her friends sat dumbfounded, listening in absolute silence.

As Tia drew more deeply into it, she did not realize her voice grew slightly louder, until she was completely unaware that it was the only sound in the large room. Engrossed in her feelings for a favorite nostalgic memory of her long gone home, she was aware of nothing else. The others at her table, however, in addition to being astounded at the unexpected flavor of her voice, could see that the entire room was transfixed, watching and listening in rapt attention to every note until, for many seconds after the last of the haunting tones faded there was utter and absolute silence.

The room exploded in thunderous applause and cheers and the girl's eyes flew open in shock, staring in horrified disbelief at the mad throng. She covered her face much as Anderson had done; turning to hide but not finding a corner not filled with new fans. She tried to wave them away; knowing she was blushing bright gold and horrified that they might see her eyes, which she kept covered as she put her head down to the table in hopes of escape.

The others at her table signaled to their shipmates, and the tumult quieted in short order, normal conversation resuming a few seconds later. But Tia could not uncover her face, knowing as she did what the conversations must be about. "Know they could hear I did not." She whispered. "Realize nyasi!"

She could feel the blush fade all too slowly, but could not dare to trust it until she felt Hoshi's hand on her shoulder gently pulling up, and she turned to her, letting the Linguist 'pry' her hands far enough apart so she alone could see her face. "It's safe." Hoshi whispered, and only then did the girl lower her hands.

"Nik muulyissi." She whispered unable to express to the others that she felt 'so embarassed'.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"No," Reed agreed, "that was beautiful."

"Kiru yintu nyasi!" She exclaimed, so ashamed she was unable to remember the English words to express 'did think not.'

"You didn't have to think. Sometimes it is just right to do."

"Sul nyas; qualsia!" She shook her head, trying hard to remember the English words. Finally she could implore her friends; "More no; please!"

But though her pleading wish was granted by her friends, she did not really know the significance of the way Seamus O'Cathain continued to stare at her. Neither could she interpret the speculative look in his eyes, which grew more intense as the meal progressed.

xx

Tia walked down the corridor toward the turbolift on her way to Life Sciences, having left the table immediately after eating. Truth be told, she couldn't get out of the room fast enough, so she was rather surprised to be called to just before she stepped up to the lift door. She turned, seeing Lt. Seamus O'Cathain coming up behind her. "May I have a word with ye, lass?"

"Lass?" She asked, mystified.

He smiled self-consciously, knowing she had enough trouble with colloquial English without adding anything more into the mix. "Miss, rather. The fact is; if you are willing I have a proposition for you." She stared at him, taking a step back, astonished and horrified. This, at least, she understood.

"You me to wish to _propose_?" Her thoughts flashed instantly to Shar-les and Hoshi, and complications she did _not_ want to get involved in.

"Err, not exactly. Listen…"

xxx

"You know, Lieutenant," Captain Jonathan Archer addressed his subordinate in his ready room, "if it was anyone else, I'd ask 'are you kidding?' but I've come to know you far too well."

"I'm just thinking of the crew's morale." O'Cathain explained. "We've been away from Earth a long time, and people did enjoy yesterday's entertainment."

"We're not exactly talking about the same thing. Besides, I remember the last time you came to me with a morale suggestion; it was part of an elaborate scheme to use 'Henry the Fifth' to ask Ensign Sato for a date."

"Nothing so grandiose this time. I have no need of elaborate schemes, and you have to grant that the play was the thing." Archer tried very, very hard not to smile at the allusion; O'Cathain didn't need any more encouragement; and he had to admit he could see nothing wrong with the idea.

"All right, if you're on the level, and can get some participation, I see no reason why not. Just keep me informed."

xxx xxx

Jennifer Farber sat down on her bunk and pulled down the long zipper of her uniform boot, removing it with a long sigh. 'Alright', she had to admit to herself as she removed the other, 'Starfleet boots are supposedly made for comfort, but they say nothing about fourteen hours in them.' She spent a few moments massaging her feet, wishing she did not have to put anything else on in place of the boots.

She was, however, in a very good mood indeed, and the prospect of seeing Travis Mayweather in just a very few minutes only heightened her feelings. It had been a wonderful evening, and if their time together at the party that followed was any indication to her, it was going to be an even better night.

She went to her closet, humming one of the tunes from the show, and considered what she should wear instead of her uniform, looking through her small collection of off-duty attire. Nothing seemed quite right.

Her eyes fell on a small bottle of rose perfume sitting untouched on her table. Several weeks ago, for no explained reason, he had made her promise never, ever to use it; but that had been after the most unexpected and memorable afternoons she had had with him in a long time, so she considered …

What could a few drops hurt?

But before she could pick up the bottle there was a chime at the door, and she realized both her decisions had been made for her in the time it had taken to consider them. She would dispense with the perfume, and hopefully she might get lucky and not 'need' it; not that she ever did.

Going to the door, she pressed the button to open it, and as it slid aside she felt her heart leap in anticipation.

The long blade flashed in and pierced her abdomen, doubling her over with a strangled cry as it buried itself deep into her chocolate flesh. She staggered backward, clutching her stomach, grimacing in breathless agony as she fell backward onto the floor. The man dressed in a Starfleet uniform knelt beside her and yanked the long blade out of her, slicing her hands as it went. He covered her mouth, leaning into her as he brought the blade down hard between her breasts as she screamed shrilly into his muffling hand. Pulling the long knife out, he slammed it down again into her chest, up and down, over and over again even long after she had stopped screaming.

Standing up, the blade in his hand dripping red blood upon the motionless body, he watched the blood pooling and flowing to cover the front of her uniform from more than twenty deep wounds.


	3. Gathering

Chapter Three

Gathering

Seamus O'Cathain was feeling very satisfied indeed as he finished entering the results of the last Astrometrics survey into his log. It had been a good two days, and the idea that had been planted the morning he had heard Tia Anlor sing one of the songs of her native world Aura had sprouted and bore good fruit indeed.

He had good resources. He had started with most of the people who had participated in the production of 'Henry V' he had put together over ten months ago, and branched out from there. He had not gotten everyone, but he had a solid corps.

Closing the Astrometrics file at the end of his shift, he opened another on the screen at his station and reviewed his progress so far. Five people had committed to help him, and he was less than halfway through his list of prospects he had worked with, before trying to branch out to the rest of the crew. He decided that when he had seven he would start letting people know about his germinating plans and see what kind of general response he would get.

'Let's see now; I have Sarah O'Donnell with her harp. She has a lovely voice and I think a lot of people will be surprised. Tom Calder wants to do stand-up comedy; I have to listen to him and I hope he's funny. Harry Lewkiewicz actually did a revival of 'Phantom of the Opera' about ten years ago and still has a good voice; he's doing 'Music of the Night'; Gloria Schroeder I can get to team up with Ann Anderson to run lighting control and music; Tia Anlor … she turned me down once, but after I convinced her that people will love her as much on stage as they did in the mess hall… I think something by … oh, it's old, but then again, so's 'Phantom', and Webber's lasted as long as Gilbert & Sullivan…hmmm. Yes, if I'm any judge she'll do this one if I present it to her right.

'Who else can I ask? It needs something lighter, a bit of balance. Maybe a quick medley of pieces. Wait a minute, didn't …' He opened another file, tapping into the detailed records of personnel histories. 'Yes, he did. I thought I remembered reading something about it. Oh, this is going to be _good_!'

xxx

Jonathan Archer's mind was more on a conversation he had had with Science Officer T'Pol before leaving the Bridge for the evening regarding the prospects of an exploration of a planet, Caldis III, which he had found on the Vulcan star charts than where he was going as he strode down the corridor. On their present course it was about two weeks away, but there was no hurry, and he considered it a good potential source of materials used to make deuterium. However, engaged as his mind was, he stopped in mild surprise at the sight of the young woman approaching from the opposite direction.

Tia Anlor was more than her usual bright, cheerful self; he saw there was actually a small dance in her step. She was completely unaware of him, walking with a smile and an unmistakable sway to her hips as she all but danced down the corridor. She was almost upon him when she stopped, surprised when she saw him, giving him a bright smile. "Wrenaouq Archer! Galyas!"

"Galyas, Miss Anlor." She took his hand in hers and touched his wrist briefly to her lips before releasing it, a gesture he has become quite familiar with. It wasn't a kiss, just a touch, but it had become a familiar greeting. She didn't do it with everyone, but did with those she considered her closer friends. "Well, Miss Anlor, I'd observe you were in a good mood, but for you that would be redundant."

She looked up at him with a curious tilt of her head, but he motioned for her to dismiss it. But as her long golden hair slid aside he noticed a small white object attached to the lobe of her left ear. "What is that?"

"Oh, Ann Anderson it to me this morning loaned." She removed it from her earlobe, handing it to him. It was a piece of white metal barely half an inch wide. "She on it put fifty of the musics from two evenings ago." He brought the small white device to his own ear, and heard Buddy Holly just finishing 'Oh, boy.' He handed it back to the petite girl.

"Nice." She reattached it to her earlobe.

"Lieutenant O'Cathain me asked to in his … show… sing?" She pushed the button beside the turbolift door and it opened obediently, allowing her to step inside. He did not quite know what she meant; was she asking him about the 'show', singing, or asking anything at all, but telling him. As usual, conversations with the sprightly Auran left him feeling vaguely lost.

"What do you think of that?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly if questioningly. "Oh, boy?"

The door slid closed, leaving him staring at the grey metal.

"Oh, boy."

xx

He was about to take a step when he heard his name called from behind him, and turned to see Seamus O'Cathain approaching. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Captain, I've been giving a lot of thought to this show…"

"Yes, I know. I've heard from several people you've invited to participate. I trust that your Astrometric report on the Dentarious cluster is ready?"

"Logged and available at will, sir."

"Then what can I do for you?"

"I understand that in upstate New York you were in a …"

Archer held up his hand. "That was a long time ago, Lieutenant." He said firmly.

"Yes, sir." Beat. "The reviews for 'Man of LaMancha' were impressive, sir."

Archer gave the smiling man a steely stare. Five seconds, ten, the man just would not wilt. "As I recall, you tried to talk me into playing the French King in 'Henry V', and I was sure I would get out of it when you told me that you were going to recruit T'Pol for Mistress Quickly, an emotional recounting of the death of Falstaff. I told you if you could get her, I would also participate."

"Her performance was also impressive, sir."

"I'm not making any more bets with you, Lieutenant."

"No, sir." Archer tried to keep from frowning at the smiling officer.

"You're going to get me into this somehow, aren't you?"

"I'd say so, sir."

Archer sighed. "All right, Lieutenant, I'll think of something and get back to you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

O'Cathain stepped into the next turbolift, leaving Archer alone, shaking his head. "Oh, boy."

xxx

Tia exited the turbolift and headed down the hall, trying not to give in to moving to the music which only she could hear, but it was hard and she was in just too good a mood. Consequently, she noticed she was attracting more than even the usual attention from the rest of the crew, who she favored with bright smiles and even brighter greetings. She exchanged a few brief pleasantries with Dr. Phlox, the music playing softly in her ear. He reminded her to stop by the Sick Bay before the end of the day for her supplement. Since leaving Aura, she had required, and would continue to require, regular infusions of gold as well as many unique vitamins to balance what she no longer obtained in her regular diet.

In the weeks she had been aboard this; her relation and interaction with the crew; was one of the best things about these new people – the ready acceptance she had found among them. Things here was so vastly unlike Aura, with its atmosphere of fear during the unending occupation by the Silurians; who kept them for the gold in their bodies after having mined their planet to virtual obliteration. Everything that the Silurians considered valuable, even worthless gold; was gone. Gold was so common on her world that it was like Earth's iron, so common it was even in the blood itself, which was what had led to Aura being conquered. She and her friends had taken their opportunity to escape, and though only she had survived, she had done so to find herself among these astounding people.

Everyone who was here was so because they _wanted_ to be. They were heady with the exhilaration of exploring the cosmos, and sometimes she felt they had so much in common despite their differences. She was opening up and expanding her life in a new atmosphere of freedom, and most times it seemed these people were opening up just as much in their grand discoveries of the galaxy. They were the first to make it this far away from their home world, as was she; though the difference was that she was a refugee and they could go home.

Yet, in the past few months, she had to wonder just what that meant. If she could go 'home', just where would it be? Would it be her home on Aura; or would her home be with Shar-les?

Not too soon, she reached his door just as Buddy Holly and his Crickets (what are crickets? She had to look that one up,) were singing the last notes of 'Not Fade Away', so she knocked on his door in the uneven rhythm that formed the backbeat. Usually she rang the chime, but …

The door 'shushed' aside to reveal the slightly surprised Chief Engineer, still in his uniform. "Tia?"

With a bright smile she took his arms to steady herself and came up on her toes to touch her lips to the side of his neck, not a kiss but a prolonged touch nonetheless. He was the only one she greeted in such a way, as was only proper. "Galyas, Shar-les!" She exclaimed, coming down to the deck.

"Come in." She did so with a very definite dance to her step, surprising the man, who did not know she was moving now to 'Ollie Vee'. "Tia, are you o.k.?"

"Daai. Just very happy am I." But then she unclipped the tiny device from her earlobe, turning it off in mid-note.

"I see you've changed your mind about our music." He observed with a smile.

"Changed mind, nyas. When stopped understand trying to, decided liked it I did. Is about it I you want to talk to."

"About talk to what - ?" He stopped sharply, forcing himself to back up, hands pushing away the flub. "What did you want to talk about?" He gave her a mock frown. "You know, Tia, you are a _very_ bad influence."

She giggled. "Is my fault that how to proper sentences form you know not?"

He laughed. "You know, one of these days, you're going to wind up over my knee." Her grin half-faded as she looked at him, perplexed. She tried for several seconds to imagine what he meant, particularly if the artificial gravity field remained on, and finally threw the thought away as one of the million unsolvable things about this new race. From the smile on his face, she knew that he knew she was trying to work it out and he was not about to give her any help at all.

"But you talk to I wanted, agree if you I see to will."

"Yes?"

"Lieutenant O'Cathain me his show in has asked edal, um, 'to be'."

"Yes, I heard. Congratulations."

"Ealyiis. But it do I would if with me you will too."

"You want _me_ to sing or dance?" He asked, astonished.

"Daai!" She exclaimed.

"Tia, have you ever heard me? Believe me, you don't..."

"Heard you I did, when in the end of the films you…" He held up his hands.

"I remember. But Tia, that was to _you_. And I was just following along. Doing it in public, that's a whole other thing. I'm not ready for that. I'm not _going_ to be ready for that."

"But found this I did!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, pulling a data disk out of the pocket of her dress. "Says to me I _everything_ share would, but alone can I do it not. Qualsia?" She implored. "Please?" She stepped up to him, very very close, her hands pressed to his chest as she looked high up into his eyes. "Please?"

Commander Charles Tucker III stared down into the golden eyes of the girl, and knew with a dread certainty that he had lost.

xxx xxx

The evening had gone well, and even T'Pol was feeling … well, a Vulcan does not indulge in seeking out pleasure but she had to admit she was not displeased with the events of the evening. She was satisfied that …

There was a chime at the door just as she was about to enter the refresher. No matter; she would deal with the unexpected and uninvited late evening visitor.

She pressed the button to open the door. The hard fist slamming into her right eye through the partially open door jerked her head back painfully as she staggered backward into the room, to be stopped by the far bulkhead. Though surprised and hurt, she readied herself for a fight, her own fist targeting his jaw as he approached. Vulcans have three times the physical strength, speed and endurance of humans; and she had no doubt at all about the outcome of this contest.

He ducked under her riposte with surprising speed, and she barely saw the long blade, dripping with red blood as it was, until it was too late and it pierced her stomach, doubling her over with the tremendous force of the blow as it dug its painful way deep into her body.

She could not keep silent, crying out in pain as the thick blade was wrenched out of her with a flow of green blood that mingled with the red already coating the blade. Hurt, T'Pol tried to work quickly, calling on all her defensive skill to overcome this attacker.

She swung at him, but he shifted away and her aim went wild. As she stepped forward into the blow he punched her in her stomach, aiming for the deep and green flowing wound. The impact knocked her back and he came up, punching her face and spinning her around into the wall.

Even as she caught herself on her outstretched hands, she felt a searing pain in her lower back as the long blade sliced in behind her heart, the sharp metal stabbing deep into that rapidly pulsing organ. Though her blood pressure was a Vulcan's normal low, the vital green fluid rushed out as her heart was pierced, and when the blade was twisted sharply it sliced her heart almost completely in half.

Green blood gushed out of her back, and so rapid was the loss of pressure that T'Pol never even felt herself pass out. She slid down the bulkhead along a jade trail and fell to the floor in an ever-widening pool of emerald blood. Her eyes, staring blankly up at the ceiling, were frozen in an expression of astonishment.


	4. Show Time

Chapter Four

Show Time

"I'll tell you, Billy, I've gotta be nuts." Charles Tucker said to his Assistant Chief as the pair worked in the close quarters of the Jeffries tube that accessed circuitry to Environmental Control.

"She really got you to do it, did she?"

"Yeah." He replied, trying to make his voice glum and not succeeding well enough to fool his friend. "Got me rehearsing with her every evening."

"How do you sound?"

"_She_ sounds like an angel. I sound like a bullfrog with constipation, but she won't let me back out." There was silence for a long moment, and when he looked over the man was red faced, trying very hard to keep his laughter to himself, but every time he looked at his Chief he would come closer and closer to losing control, and in the struggle his face would grow darker. "Yeah, right. You know, sometimes I think that that innocent, naïve young woman has got me wrapped about her little finger."

When his friend regained enough self control to breathe, he observed; "And you wouldn't have it any other way."

Trip thought about it for a moment before he decided quietly; "Dang right."

xxx

The show had not taken long to organize; everyone on the Enterprise had seen the last 'production' that Seamus O'Cathain had put together, and there was no lack of enthusiastic volunteers. Showtime was almost two weeks to the day that O'Cathain had first come up with the idea. The bridge was almost deserted, the lure of seeing the Captain perform was almost too much to resist, aside from the fact that the performance took place well into Beta shift. As before, anyone on duty could watch on the various monitors throughout the ship, and since many of the Command crew members were again recruited as performers there was no rank privilege. Seating was completely by lot of the off-duty crew; on-duty officers would watch from their stations and hope for a better seat in the future.

That, in fact, was a particular point O'Cathain had made certain to be careful about. No one who had seen the performance of 'Henry V' in person was in the lottery, and no one in tonight's live performance would be present in person for the next 'Enterprise Traveling Warp Show', whatever or whenever that would be, until everyone aboard had enjoyed at least one 'opening night'.

Tonight there would be no need of a 'backstage', as there were no 'costumes' or particular make-up to worry about. Performers would be in the main room until their time was called; then up and perform for what O'Cathain was confident would be more than generous responses. While few could be considered 'professionals'; there were only four in the entire 'cast' who had any experience performing in any venue at all, all were talented and well respected friends of everybody in the room.

Which was not to say he was certain nothing could go wrong; he had too much experience for that, he was still sure tonight would be memorable.

With a nod to Ann Anderson, who provided suitably impressive flourishes on the sound system, he stepped onto the low platform that took up ten square feet of the far wall. The lights lowered in the room and a spotlight burst out, enveloping him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the second edition of the 'Enterprise Traveling Warp Show!" A round of enthusiastic applause told him the crew was very ready indeed. "We have some fine surprises for you this evening. Even I don't know some of the things our friends have planned, but I know you'll enjoy it. So, without any more delay, I am pleased to present Dr. Harry Lewkiewicz, with a rendition of selections from 'Phantom of the Opera'."

xxx

T'Pol sat to the back of the throng, having said she would visit for the purpose of cultural observation, though she had to admit that Dr. Lewkiewicz's baritone performance was highly satisfying; clearly she was insufficiently informed of the various 'latent' talents in the crew, something she decided she should correct soon. She was thoroughly aware of their abilities as they affected their duties; clearly there was a lot more to learn about her shipmates. She glanced over at Phlox, seated next to Travis Mayweather and Jennifer Farber, wondering what the Denobulan thought of the presentation; deciding she would ask him later.

She did, however, notice that Ensign Elizabeth Cutler was seated close on the Doctor's other side, perhaps a bit too close. She wondered in passing if the woman was aware that Denobulans did not care for such physical proximity, or casual touch, something she often wondered how a physician reconciled within himself. Clearly, there was a lot _about_ the crew she had to re-familiarize herself with.

She decided, for now, to pay more attention to the activity on the 'stage', or eight inch elevated platform rather, not wanting to miss a nuance of Sarah O'Donnell's considerable skill with a small harp, which sounded pleasingly reminiscent of a Vulcan instrument though without the facility for a lingering chord.

When she was done, there were numerous other presentations, equally surprising to the Vulcan and delightful to the rest of the crew. But then, there was a single trumpet fanfare, joined a few seconds later with a stirring drumbeat as Captain Jonathan Archer stepped onto the platform and turned toward the crew.

He tried to forget who was in front of him; because he was sure he would not be able to continue otherwise. In his mind forced himself back to upstate New York, many years ago, willing himself to see instead that outdoor theater so long ago, to feel the heat and humidity of the summer performance, even the blasted moustache and goatee that simply would not adhere and stay on properly in the heat.

He caught his cue to commence the medley, proclaiming his warning to all evildoers that Don Quixote was now on his Quest as he followed his Destiny; then sang in gentler terms to the woman Dulcinea, of whom he had dreamed too long though she had always been with him in his heart; finally to proclaim that it was all an Impossible Dream that he just had to follow, for it was his life and his destiny.

It was the longest six minutes he could remember, but when it was over the explosion of applause almost physically knocked him back. The sheer power of the response was overwhelming. These were his shipmates and friends and their reception affected him so deeply he had to step down very carefully to his seat, smiling and trying to show his gratitude with his eyes because there was no way he could clear the lump in his throat well enough to say a word.

He was very grateful when the light changed to a soft tinted blue background and a piano and lute prelude proclaimed the next actors entrance – and he was stricken speechless yet again, though this time for a far different reason, when he saw who ascended the platform. Commander Charles Tucker escorted Tia Anlor, dressed in a blue dress, up the step. As the light expanded to envelop both of them and they faced one another no one knew what to expect; only that it would be equally memorable.

Trip tried hard, very hard, to forget where he was, who was there, and focus only on the young woman before him. That he could face her rather than the audience was a help; the fact that the words he was to say to her came from the heart was far better. The words and music came from the ancient entertainer Walt Disney's retelling of the fable 'Aladdin.'

It was a duet filled with the delight of discovery of a 'Whole New World', of first love and first freedom, of being shown for the first times the unimaginable wonders of new life and the ecstasy of beginning it together.

When they finished together, drawing out the promise to the end until they embraced in the last lingering notes, not really aware of anything off the platform until the room erupted in appreciative applause mingled with no little surprise at the well hidden talent of the Chief Engineer, who returned to his seat with equal parts grateful acknowledgement and gratitude at leaving the stage.

This left Tia alone on the platform, in the light, and while the light slowly contracted to focus only on her, Ann Anderson held off the opening chords of the next music. This might have seemed to be to give the audience time to settle and be more receptive, but it was really because she could see the young woman was shaking too hard to begin.

Finally the trilling string accompaniment began and Tia had to be ready. Fortunately, she had worked long and hard with Anderson, searching the vast storehouse of music available on Enterprise until she found just the thing that said what she wanted to say, in just the way she wanted to say it. It was the old time producer Andrew Lloyd Webber who gave her the words she so desperately wanted to say.

In first plaintive tones, then those filled with growing confidence and determination, she proclaimed her love for one who did not know it, proclaimed that she had sought love afar only to find it beside her. She exalted in the realization that 'Only He' could move her; and that for her there would never be anyone else. She sought out her beloved, locking on him with her eyes and soul, making certain thereby that everyone knew just who she was talking about – as if there had ever been a doubt.

x

As the crescendo of the evening it could not have been more fulfilling. Absolutely nothing could have admitted of a better ending. The party started even before the house lights had come completely up, participants and audience – and anyone else who thought they had a microbe's prayer of fitting into the room, celebrating an evening that to refer to as a success would be a cosmic understatement.

It took off as an unrestrained, spontaneous celebration and went on from there, with suitably enthusiastic background music provided by Ann Anderson and filtered through the various speakers. About a half-hour into it Hoshi took hold of Tia's arm and tugged her to the door, leading her into the corridor. Their exit went unnoticed in the soiree.

A few minutes later, however, it was time to restore a measure of order and the party, as a whole, broke up, though clearly it would only metamorphose into several smaller gatherings in various crew quarters. This was already into the beginning of Gamma shift before everyone, conscious of duty in the morning, returned to their more quiet quarters.

xxx xxx

Elizabeth Cutler returned alone to her room, but could not rest, thinking too heavily of Phlox. She had invited him to her quarters, and was not certain he would accept the invitation, but she was determined to be prepared for him. She was in so good a mood she felt nothing could go wrong. He had promised to come after he got done feeding his 'pets' in the Sick Bay, and when he got there she intended to remove all possible doubt in him about her feelings. She was flying high, and intended that _this_ time things were going to go her way.

Changing out of her uniform, she considered what to wear, finally deciding it was time to stop pussyfooting around. She drew from her drawer a sheer red baby-doll negligee which did not even pretend to try to hide anything. She slipped it on, getting a look in the mirror. She decided she looked just hot enough to scorch the battleplates off the hull, or burn away a Denobulan's reserve; a bit harder, she had to admit, but she was game. She considered for a moment the matching panties, such as they were. They lacked some of the usual strategic material one found in more functional garments, but there was something to be said for making her point directly.

As the door chimed she decided that tonight the point was going to be made beyond even _his_ doubt, and dropped them back into the drawer. Going to the door, she considered how to open it, what sort of way she would want Phlox to see her. Smiling, she pulled down the left spaghetti-strap of the translucent garment, pulling her arm out and letting the material fall, uncovering her breast. 'If he doesn't get the hint _now_…' she thought. Leaning against the bulkhead she took a deep, filling breath and pressed the button even while putting on a billion watt smile and a tone so hot and sultry it would melt the ship's hull.

"Hiiiiii urk!" She staggered back in shock and agony, staring at the protruding handle of the knife lodged deep between her breasts! The man was on her in a moment, the door shushing closed behind him. As she collapsed against the bulkhead he grabbed her hair, yanking up to keep her on her feet as he wrenched the wicked blade from her chest. She desperately clutched at her chest, trying to stop the rush of blood!

"Wish I'd known you were like this before I did you, bitch." He twisted her hair, tilting her head back as the blood covered her chest, flowing down her body, plastering the scarlet negligee to her body with red blood. "Too bad."

Liz tried to put her hands up, but his strength smashed past her guard and the long blade, dripping with red blood mingled at the handle with drops of green slammed into her chest. She cried out in agony as it was wrenched out and pounded again into her, over and over. By the seventh deadly blow her arms had fallen limply to her sides, and she sagged, held up only by his hand twisted in her hair.

He kept stabbing the young woman long after she had stopped resisting, held up only by his hand wrapped about her hair. After the fifteenth blow he pulled the blade out, her entire body drenched in red blood and released her, letting her body drop to the deck.

He looked down at the naked woman, blood flowing from her chest to pool up on the deck below her, the entire front of her body awash in the gore, wishing he had had the chance to use his other blade on her, wishing he had not been so quick.

Next time, it would be different.


	5. Breaks

Chapter Five

Breaks

Before the party was over, and before Seamus O'Cathain or Trip Tucker could notice, Hoshi had spirited Tia Anlor away, walking at a fairly rapid pace down the corridor. "Hoshi, why leave we do? With Shar-les I would stay!"

"I know. I also know what's on his mind, which is why I'm bringing you 'home'."

"I understand do not."

"Look, you're about to go on to a new level of education in dealing with men. Seduction 201. And the first rule is; when you make your intentions clear, as you did with that song you sang, you've got to throw him a curve." She ushered the monumentally confused Auran into her quarters. "See, you don't go to him. Now he has to come to you."

"But why? Shar-les I we each other love. Why do 'throw a curve'?"

"Trust me." There was a chime at the door. "Right on time." She said with a smile. "Believe me, you'll thank me later. Now," she said quietly, "get yourself ready." She waited a second while the confused girl checked her dress, then went to the door, all set to surprise him by being the one to open it. But then she would make herself scarce. She pressed the button to open it.

"Good evening, Commanungh!" She staggered back as the heavy fist slammed into her left eye, and would have fallen had she not staggered all the way back into Tia's arms. The two women stared in astonishment, Hoshi covering her pained and already deadening eye with her hand, as the intruder closed and locked the door.

They could not believe what they saw. A Starfleet officer clad in a uniform drenched in blood; most of it red against the blue but with definite traces of green which lay alone in spots, mingled in others. In his hand he carried a large knife, at least 15 inches long and 2 wide, dripping blood upon the floor.

"Well, better than I'd hoped. Two hot bitches for the price of one; and plenty of time." He held up the knife; it and his hands were dripping with blood. "The others I had to do quickly, but you two, you'll be more fun." He took a step closer to the astounded women, the blade leaving a crimson trail. "Take off your clothes."

"No." Tia gasped in horror. "You that can do not!" She backed away behind Hoshi, her eyes alight with terror. "You can not! Bonded to Shar-les I am; can another be no!"

"I won't tell you again, cunt." He said, brandishing the knife inches from Hoshi's chest. "You." He pressed the bloody tip of the blade to Hoshi's breast. She could feel the sharp point, but was not about to step back or break her defiant stare. "Take off your clothes." He demanded.

"No! What others?" Hoshi demanded; trying to hide her anger at Tia's cowardly display as the smaller girl hid behind her. Her left hand still covering her sore and swelling eye, she tried to measure the distance with her good eye from where she stood to the communicator panel, and if she could reach it in time. First she had to get away past him, not likely with the blade pressing into her breast. The man fixed her with an evil smile, brandishing the knife.

"Phlox and Samuels, Anderson, Farber, T'Pol and Cutler; snick, snick, all gone."

"You're lying. You couldn't have –!" He held up the dripping blade.

"They were fun, especially Liz Cutler, but they went too fast. You'll go slowly. Now take off your clothes."

He was unprepared as Hoshi, seeing only her best friend at the end of his knife, shoved him back with all her strength, making him fall back several steps and then leapt at him with an enraged shriek. Her black belt in aikido allowed her to get the first blow in, but it did not phase him at all. He avoided her second attack, his own fist coming in fast and hard to slam into her right eye. Stunned for an instant, she could not avoid three more fast and hard punches to her face; the last powerful blow knocked her completely off her feet!

Tia barely caught the woman as she flew back, the force toppling them both to the floor. She barely got one hand behind Hoshi's head to support her as they hit the floor, but that hand was low, behind her neck. Tia's thumb and middle finger pressed firmly and steadily on two pulse points below each of Hoshi's ears, and the woman sighed and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Tia gently lowered Hoshi's head to the floor even as the intruder, again armed with his wicked blade, approached them. "Ok, you first, bitch!" He pointed the dripping knife at the previously cowering girl. "Take the dress off."

x

Faster than an eye could follow Tia's hand closed around the hand holding the blade, twisted, and there was a sharp '_crack_' as the bones in his wrist broke. The man screamed in agony, dropping the blade even as Tia punched his left leg about eight inches below his knee, and there was a clearly audible '_crack_' as the bone split completely in half.

The man screamed as he fell to the floor, and Tia was instantly on one knee beside him. "What _did_ you?" She demanded. "_Where_?" He was clutching his broken wrist, but still shook his head in refusal. Tia pulled his good hand from his broken wrist, forced her fingers to interlace between his, pressed hard on his knuckles and pushed, twisting hard. The man shrieked piercingly over rapid fire 'cracks' as all four of his fingers were broken away from the knuckles.

x

"_To me speak_!" Tia commanded, her eyes blazing. He tried to hold out, reaching even with his broken wrist for the temporal transporter in his pocket. She saw the movement and grabbed his arm just above the wrist. Pulling his arm up, she held tightly and raised her other hand, bringing the edge of it down midway between wrist and elbow. His scream drowned out the sound of the bone breaking, the sharp shards slicing through flesh and skin to protrude into his sleeve.

"_Answer_! Your human body over two hundred bones has, and _all_ of them break I will!" He looked up into the flashing golden eyes of the once cowering girl, and saw in them neither mercy nor compassion, but a deadly resolve and a fiery fury that chilled his blood to ice.

"Tem – temporal agent. I – I'm to disrupt your ship!"

"How?" When he did not answer quickly she forced his arm down, holding his arm to the floor while gripping his forearm just above the break. She shoved upward, the elbow breaking with a loud crack as he shrieked. "_How_?"

She had to wait until he could breathe again, but then raised her fist, aiming at his fourth left rib. "Kill the doctor – then kill all the women – all at once."

"What mean you 'all at once'?" When he did not answer in time, she brought her fist down, snapping the rib cleanly in half. His ragged scream echoed off the walls. "These no organs will puncture. Practiced at this much. Live you will, but stop I will _not_!" She hit his sixth rib, which also broke loudly as he screamed in agony. "_Speak_!"

"Time line!" He gasped, barely able to breathe. "Up and down – the time line. Picked – picked moment of greatest pleasure – then kill all the women. The day after tomorrow … you land on Caldis III. No … no woman must reach … Caldis III."

"Why?"

"No woman must see Caldis III. Your mission must fail." She knew of no mission, but this was not important. She'd learn about that later.

"Then all dead they are? Liz? Ann? Jennifer? _Dead_?"

He didn't answer, and she grabbed his other arm, the one he was using to try to protect his ribs. She raised her left hand high. "Wait! No. Not yet."

"_What_?"

"Came up – time line, enough to enjoy some – fun." She brought her hand down with blinding speed and he shrieked as his forearm split in half.

"When starts the killing?" He looked at the chronometer on the wall, trying to hold out. She let go of his arm, turning slightly and bringing her fist down on his right knee, shattering the bone. He screamed in fresh agony, but her voice cut through it like the knife he had used. "Negotiate I do _not_! _Talk_!" He didn't answer, glancing at the chronometer. She punched his leg ten inches below the knee so hard the bone fragments were driven through flesh and pants as he shrieked. "_Angry_ I become! Careless I becoming am! Talk!"

"Soon." He gasped. "Minute."

Gasping, Tia rushed to the communicator panel next to the door. "Kaslier Reed! Bridge! Security! Anyone!"

"Reed here."

"Liz Cutler in danger! Ann Anderson, Jennifer Farber, Dina Samuels, Phlox, T'Pol. To them get help! Their quarters. Sick Bay. Hurry!"

"Wha-?"

"_RUN_!" She screamed shrilly; then cut the connection. Then she turned to the man on the floor, noting he had passed out from the pain. She looked at Hoshi, also unconscious on the floor, and shook her head. What to do now?

xxx xxx

Phlox entered the Sick Bay, the lights coming on as he passed the doorway. It was very late evening, and he was technically off duty – as if a Doctor could ever be 'off duty'. He was only there to feed some of his 'pets' before accepting an invitation. It has been a very pleasant evening, made even more so by the company of Elizabeth Cutler. The young human woman had made her interest and affections well known months ago, and to tell the truth he was very flattered, and not just a little pleased. He hoped that he could keep this affection alive, but one knew so little about humans. Perhaps some advice from his old friend Dr. Lucas would be in order.

Opening a cold storage unit, he removed a prepared plate containing several selections of meat, and started to make his 'rounds'.

But just as he lifted the lid on one of the cases, he became aware of a presence,

But before he could turn he heard a voice by the door command "_Stop_." He completed the turn, surprised to see a crewman behind him holding a knife raised high over his head. But before the other could bring it down, a Security guard at the door fired his phase pistol, stunning the attacker.

Vastly surprised, Phlox caught him, easing the crewman down to the floor. "Thank you." He said to the guard, who holstered his phase pistol and stepped into the room. "Would you mind telling me what's going on, and who this man is?"

"Sorry, doctor. All I was told was to get here in time to prevent your murder."

"Hm? Well, 'thank you' again." They glanced back at the door as it slid open.

Dina Samuels entered the Sick Bay, stopping in surprise at the sight of the two men kneeling on either side of a crewman slumped face down on the deck. In one hand he held a very long, wicked looking knife. "I, er, I just stopped by to see if you have anything for a headache. But I can see you're busy. I can stop by later."

"Nonsense." Phlox chided, getting to his feet. "This won't take long, and I have a feeling," he said, looking back at the prone man, "that I'm going to be up for quite a while."

xxx xxx

Ann Anderson stepped into her refresher from the larger room of her quarters, her mind only upon a hot shower. She was looking forward to indulging in a long and leisurely session. In an enclosed environment she did not have to worry about wasting water, and could continue until she was satisfied. It had been a wonderful evening, and she had enjoyed it immensely. Putting together the music for the evening had been challenging, but infinitely rewarding, even if she were doing so in the background. Now, after a hot shower, she would be ready to curl up in her bed. Just as she was about to reach in to turn the tap, she heard a chime from the door. Coming out and crossing the larger room, she pressed the 'open' button, mildly surprised to find a Security Guard which phase pistol drawn.

"'Is anything wrong, officer'?" She deadpanned.

"Actually, I was about to ask you. I got a call to get here as soon as possible, something about you being in danger." She looked over her shoulder back into her room, scanning it with her eyes and then turning back with a shrug.

"Not that I know of."

"In that case, sorry for the intrusion."

"No problem."

xxx xxx

Jennifer Farber sat down on her bunk and pulled down the long zipper of her uniform boot, removing it with a long sigh. 'Alright', she had to admit to herself as she removed the other, 'Starfleet boots are supposedly made for comfort, but they say nothing about fourteen hours in them.' She spent a few moments massaging her feet, wishing she did not have to put anything else on in place of the boots.

She was, however, in a very good mood indeed, and the prospect of seeing Travis Mayweather in just a very few minutes only heightened her feelings. It had been a wonderful evening, and if their time together at the party that followed was any indication to her, it was going to be an even better night.

She went to her closet, humming one of the tunes from the show, and considered what she should wear instead of her uniform, looking through her small collection of off-duty attire. Nothing seemed quite right.

Her eyes fell on a small bottle of rose perfume sitting untouched on her table. Several weeks ago, for no explained reason, he had made her promise never, ever to use it; but that had been after the most unexpected and memorable afternoons she had had with him in a long time, so she considered …

What could a few drops hurt?

But before she could pick up the bottle there was a chime at the door, and she realized both her decisions had been made for her in the time it had taken to consider them. She would dispense with the perfume, and hopefully she might get lucky and not 'need' it; not that she ever did.

Going to the door, she pressed the button to open it, and as it slid aside she felt her heart leap in anticipation.

But the anticipation was premature, she realized, when the one outside her door was not Travis, but Mark Henry from Security, his phase pistol in his hand. "I have to tell you," she remarked, looking at the deadly weapon, "I respond better to sweet words and sweeter candy."

"Sorry, Jennifer, but Lieutenant Reed seems to think you're in danger." He looked past her into the room, inspecting it carefully. There was no one else inside. "Are you?"

"If she is," came a voice from back in the corridor, "I'm sure I can handle it."

They both turned to see Travis Mayweather standing beside them. Mark turned back to Jennifer.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be safe now." He stepped away from the door, but then paused. "Unless, of course, _he's_ the one you'll need protection from."

"Oh, no, Mark." She assured him with a feral grin. "If anything, he's going to need protection from _me_!"

xxx xxx

The evening had gone well, and even T'Pol was feeling … well, a Vulcan does not indulge in seeking out pleasure but she had to admit she was not displeased with the events of the evening. She was satisfied that …

There was a chime at the door just as she was about to enter the refresher. No matter; she would deal with the unexpected and uninvited late evening visitor.

When she opened the door, it was to the sight of an armed Security Officer. "May I help you?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I was told there was some trouble in here."

"There is not." He looked past her as unobtrusively as possible, as if it were possible to be unobtrusive with a Vulcan. "I am perfectly safe."

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry for the intrusion."

xxx xxx

Elizabeth Cutler returned alone to her room, but could not rest, thinking too heavily of Phlox. She had invited him to her quarters, and was not certain he would accept the invitation, but she was determined to be prepared for him. She was in so good a mood she felt nothing could go wrong. He had promised to come after he got done feeding his 'pets' in the Sick Bay, and when he got there she intended to remove all possible doubt in him about her feelings. She was flying high, and intended that _this_ time things were going to go her way.

Changing out of her uniform, she considered what to wear, finally deciding it was time to stop pussyfooting around. She drew from her drawer a sheer red baby-doll negligee which did not even pretend to try to hide anything. She slipped it on, getting a look in the mirror. She decided she looked just hot enough to scorch the battleplates off the hull, or burn away a Denobulan's reserve; a bit harder, she had to admit, but she was game. She considered for a moment the matching panties, such as they were. They lacked some of the usual strategic material one found in more functional garments, but there was something to be said for making her point directly.

As the door chimed she decided the point was going to be made beyond even _his_ doubt, and dropped them back into the drawer. Going to the door, she considered how to open it, what sort of way she would want Phlox to see her. Smiling, she pulled down the left spaghetti-strap of the translucent garment, pulling her arm out and letting the material fall, uncovering her breast. 'If he doesn't get the hint _now_…' she thought. Leaning against the bulkhead she took a deep, filling breath and pressed the button even while putting on a billion watt smile and a tone so hot and sultry it would melt the ship's hull.

"Hiiiiii **_eep_**!" She covered herself quickly, cringing desperately, her right hand trying to cover her bare breast while she tried to hide the other with her arm, her left hand trying to hide her crotch. "_Jim_! What're you _doing_ here?" She demanded of the tall, equally surprised man.

"I'm sorry, Liz; we got a call that you were in danger. Is … er, everything … all right?" She noticed where he could not keep his eyes from straying, and looked down. Her hand was not quite hiding her breast as well as she had thought, her pink nipple poking through between her spread fingers; the rest of her body only accented by the sheer scarlet negligee.

She was still completely horny, and as she looked at her surprised friend it occurred to her that while Phlox had always been reluctant to have any physical contact with her at all, this tall, good looking man …

"Wellll, I _could_ be in danger. I mean, who knows? Perhaps you should, um, come in and look around?"

She backed into the room. "You know, I'm all alone here." She let her hands very slowly fall from her breasts and crotch, so that he had a clear view of her charms past the material which was barely held up from one shoulder. "A poor … _defenseless_ woman, all alone and …" she looked down at herself again; then met his eyes with a coy smile, "…_vulnerable_. Perhaps you could stay to … protect me? Keep me safe?" He stepped into the room.

"Yes, ma'am, I could."


	6. Trauma

Chapter Six

Trauma

In her quarters, Tia watched as the man on the floor vanished as though he had never been, his blade vanishing with him. She thought about this for a moment, deciding that he had been stopped somewhere up his personal time line, even though she had been down his. She hoped it was in time to prevent any injuries. Also, being up the time line from the initial assault, she and Hoshi would retain memory of him; but no one down the line beyond where he had been stopped would.

But what was she to do about this? How could she reconcile what Hoshi had seen with her call for help and her good condition? She looked herself over, particularly her hands. How to explain the blood on her hands? There was only one thing she could think of, and she had to do it before Hoshi revived.

Grabbing the front of her blue dress at the point just above her breasts, she pulled it apart with a loud tear, ripping it down past her hips, though not all the way open. She pulled it off her left shoulder and down her arm, letting it hang with only the last five inches of her hem keeping it together. She wore no bra, and just a pair of blue bikini panties. Taking hold of them at her left hip, she pulled sharply and they split with a snap, held now only about her right leg. This was a good start, but she had to admit it would not fool a child.

Using her left hand, she reluctantly pressed her long, sharp nails between her full, firm breasts and raked them hard across her left breast, wincing at the pain. Almost immediately four rivets of golden blood started to seep from the deep furrows created. She let them flow unchecked down her svelte body, grimacing at the biting pain. Enough? No.

Balling her fist, she prepared herself reluctantly, and struck herself hard in her right eye. This too hurt, but not as much as when she hit herself again, this time squarely in her nose. Almost immediately golden blood started flowing down her face, over her mouth to drip onto her chest. Was this enough? She was afraid not, not for the act she was going to have to give if she was going to be believed by the woman. 'Oh, Aura,' she thought, 'kil luas ti _quilwaz_ sei.' (this going to _hurt_ is)

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she reached down to a far more sensitive spot, and clamped her hand over her mouth to silence herself. She yanked sharply forward, and wanted desperately to scream at the searing pain. She stood for several long seconds, gasping heavily even while keeping her hand clamped tightly over her mouth; lest the scream she was holding back escape. She didn't want to look, but could feel the blood start to trickle down her legs. At her right it started to seep into the fragment of her panties, but flowed unchecked down her left leg.

This was going to be _enough_; she had absolutely no intention of doing anything more. If this didn't convince Hoshi that she had been assaulted up to the moment the intruder had succumbed to a kick in the testicles long enough for her to call the bridge, then nothing would!

She dropped to her knees beside Hoshi, kneeling for a moment, not stopping or smearing any of the golden blood that flowed from too many wounds down her body. "Hoshi?" She shook her friend. "Hoshi, wake up. Please. Please wake up!" She pleaded desperately to her friend, becoming more urgent as the woman started to revive. "Qualsia! Hoshi! Qualsia mila lu!"

When Hoshi opened her eyes, at least as best she could considering her left eye was almost swollen shut and her face felt like hell from being punched five times, Tia burst into tears, kneeling and sobbing next to her.

Hoshi looked up at her young friend, shocked into full wakefulness by the sight of her. Tia's dress was torn apart, her own right eye bruised and swelling, face covered in golden blood, breast cut and bleeding heavily. She looked down, seeing her friend's panties had been torn away but were covered in golden blood that streamed down her bare legs to the floor and drew the only possible conclusion. "Tia? Oh, my God!"

Tia fell upon her, clinging to her and sobbing upon her chest, wailing in misery as Hoshi held her gently, trying to comfort the inconsolable girl.

xxx

It took a long time for Hoshi, holding the broken girl, to get the story of what had happened after she passed out, more so because Tia had not been able to find the words in English, falling back to Auran to sob out her story.

While she listened, trying to console the girl, she had called the Bridge, calling for medical aid. It was a few minutes later that she met Captain Archer, Phlox and Trip in the corridor outside Tia's quarters. Her face hurt even though much of the feeling was lost, and she did not want to see herself in a mirror. She also knew her uniform was heavily smeared with golden blood. She just wanted to tell the Captain what little she had learned, as much as she could with her injured mouth slurring half her words, so she could get to the Sick Bay and have Phlox treat her.

"He was a temporal cold warrior." She told them as clearly, as carefully, as she could. "His assignment was to kill all the women on the ship."

"Why?" Archer tried not to demand this of his friend, wishing she had taken his instruction to tell them this in the Sick Bay, but she had insisted on standing here outside Tia's quarters.

"Tia says it's something about Caldis III. Something about that planet, our mission there will fail because all the women are dead."

"We're due to reach Caldis III in two days, but there is no mission. It's a survey only, looking for materials to make deuterium."

"Up until now."

He nodded in agreement. "Now go with Phlox. He'll take care of you."

"What about Tia?" Trip insisted. He had been as patient as he could be, having to restrain his outrage when he had seen her blood on Hoshi's uniform, but now he wanted answers of his own. Hoshi shook her head.

"She won't come. She won't see Phlox. I don't know why, but she'll only see you." He started to move past her but she put her hand on his chest, stopping him. "Commander, you've never dealt with an _assault_ survivor?" She forced herself to make it a question.

"What do you mean 'assault'?"

"You know what I mean; don't make me spell it out." She could see in the sudden rage that flared in his eyes that he understood, but she pressed harder into his chest, blocking him more firmly. "If you go charging in there, you'll just make it worse. _You_ need to stay calm. She's hurting, traumatized, and she's lost her English."

"What do you mean, 'lost her English'?"

"I said she's traumatized. She thinks in Auran and cannot look for the words to tell what happened to her. You know how she feels about the UT – she's even more adamant about it now. She won't let me use it. She _should_ go to Medical but won't. She won't see anyone but you. Near as I can get, she's been dishonored and needs to reestablish her bond with you – provided you'll have her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He flared up.

"Her words, not mine. Just go in there, _calmly_, and follow her lead."

"But I don't know a lot of Auran."

Archer shook his head. "That doesn't matter, does it Trip?"

"No. No, it doesn't." Hoshi dropped her hand, and Trip went past them, the door sighing open and then closed behind him.

"This way, Ensign." Phlox directed, glad to be able to do some good for someone. Hoshi looked at Archer, her report not finished.

"Get to the Sick Bay." She nodded gratefully. "And Hoshi?"

"Sir?"

"Well done."

xx

As the door shushed closed behind him Charles Tucker looked across the room at the girl who sat on her bunk. Taking in the sight of her ruined dress and the blood she would not clean off herself, he tried very hard to repress an incendiary fury. Just an hour ago they had been together on that stage, and now… "Tia?" She looked up at him, a desperate expression etched on her lovely features.

"Shar-les!" She got off the bunk and took half a step before collapsing heavily to the floor with a loud thump. He was by her in a second, trying to gather her up in his arms as she started speaking urgently, desperately, but couldn't find the English words. She clung to him, her Auran words completely incomprehensible as she poured out her soul to him and he couldn't understand a word of it.

But Jonathan and Hoshi had been right. He did not have to understand. He only had to hold her and listen.

xx

When Archer, Phlox and Hoshi arrived at the Sick Bay Dina Samuels, who had remained behind with Malcolm Reed and Phlox, was just stepping away from the diagnostic table on which the prisoner lay. Reed looked up as they entered. "He's dead, sir." He reported, disgusted. "Some fast acting poison; there was nothing we could do."

"A powerful neuro-toxin was released simultaneously from several points in his body." Phlox, having checked the readings, confirmed.

"Can't say I'm surprised. In fact, I'd have been even more surprised if we could have gotten something out of him."

"Sorry, sir. He caught us both by surprise." Reed said.

"Not your fault. We know that he is a temporal agent. He must have traveled up and down the time-line to kill several people almost simultaneously."

"Miss Anlor gave us a brief list, but I had Security make a sweep just in case. All accounted for and secure."

"Everyone reported in?"

Reed frowned, belatedly realizing that not everybody had. Stepping up to the communicator panel on the wall, he activated it. "Reed to Cein." There was no response, and a moment later Reed repeated his hail, getting ready to increase the Security alert when he finally got an answer.

"Cein here."

"Is everything all right? You were sent to look in on Elizabeth Cutler." They could hear a brief rustling in the background.

"Yes, sir. I have everything in hand." A faint, muffled but very definite background giggle came through the speaker. "Shhhhh!"

"Sorry!" The whisper came even more faintly.

Reed and Archer exchanged looks. Reed was outraged, but was equally surprised to see that, while Archer's lips were pressed tightly together it was not from anger or anything even remotely resembling it.

Annoyed but trying to keep from showing it, Reed turned back to the speaker. "As you were." He cut the connection in the middle of another definite background giggle. When he looked at the Captain, the man clearly was having a hard time keeping a serious expression of his own. Feeling he had to say something, Reed pointed out; "He _is_ on duty, sir."

Archer just turned away to hide a smile that threatened to break through despite his efforts, shaking his head, waving his hand at his friend to dismiss the thought, not trusting himself to speak.

Continues in "House of Cards."


End file.
